Holiday Fun: St Patrick's Day on TotalDramaIsland
by StormLongbottom
Summary: Cody forgets to wear green. Duncan notices. Things heat up from there.


For XxGothBiAngeLxX! I do not own Total Drama Island or anything in the relation with it. But I do own my own thoughts and fantasies. Ha. Have fun, kids.

* * *

><p>Holiday Fun: St. Patrick's Day on Total Drama Island<p>

Everybody would have bet that after I, the Cod-mister, _finally_ realized that I was gay would end up with Noah. Like them, I was shocked on St. Patrick's Day when I climbed out of the hot tub, dripping water all down my body from my soaking hair and board shorts, which did not have any green on them, and Duncan, who was busy with his new ritual of chomping on ice every time I came near him (can anyone say death-threat?), pinched me. Hard. On the ass. I gulped hard to get that lump in my throat to flatten out.

"Yaow man! What was that for?" I yelped.

"You're not in any green." Duncan snickered.

Okay, so I'll admit that at sixteen, I certainly thought we were old enough to be beyond pinching on St. Patrick's Day. Yes, I wanted to pinch him back. But that damned green faux hawk of his meant he was wearing green. So, like any rational sixteen-year-old boy, I jumped on top of him and wrestled him.

Oh, it took him two-point-three seconds to pin me down.

It started with a low growl, then words came. "Please consent! I can't be placed behind bars again." Only a mutter, but I heard the words right. Meaning to those words, though? Unknown. Mark C and move on with the test.

"Um. What?"

"I guess I'm already behind bars, living my lie." A sad expression washed over Duncan's face, distorting that bad-ass look his eyebrow ring gave him. Let me tell you, a sad Duncan is a _very_ pathetic Duncan.

Pretty much, that's why I agreed to something that I didn't mean to. "Okay, I'll consent."

A wicked smile brought back the bad-ass fear I felt from Duncan most . . . always.

Duncan swooped me up into his arms as if I were his bride and took me inside the cabin. Since it was the middle of the day and activities were going on all over the place, we were alone. Oh god, my heart pounded as he put me down on my feet and backed me into a wall. I was a crazy mix of wanting to run, cry, and feeling full of desire. Duncan's shirt was wet from carrying my wet body against his. I started at the darkened black shirt too long. Yeah, the Cod-Mister can get someone to take off his shirt with the power of the green eyes.

The black shirt dropped to the floor. Duncan flexed his pecs. I couldn't help but to laugh at his attempt at being sexy. Duncan retaliated by punching his hand with a fist from the other hand. "You said you'd do this, so show that you like it."

The power in Duncan's voice was so sexy. It super turned me on. My shrinking penis from the cold after being in the hot tub was turning around and fast.

"Kiss me," Duncan commanded.

I was shocked by how quickly I hopped to it and puckered up. My lips were about two inches away from Duncan's lips when he turned his head and grabbed my hair and guided me toward his neck. So, I kissed that bristly skin from a light bit of stubble. It scratched my lips. Duncan tugged at the stings on my board shorts. I surprised myself by tugging on Duncan's belt. Jebus, I wanted to be naked and wanted Duncan to be naked with me.

As skinny as I am, my shorts fell right to my ankles when they were loosened up. Unbuckling the belt, getting the button undone, and unzipping Duncan's fly was terribly difficult. It's like those things are made to just be hard to get opened, like a mom who puts ribbon around Christmas gifts, just so you can't unwrap them before Christmas.

As soon as his pants fell, he grabbed his boxers and pulled them down and stepped out of the rest of his clothes. I'm not going to lie, I was extremely shocked to see the piercing on Duncan's cock. I had to close my eyes quickly because I had a fear they might fall out of their sockets.

"Like what you see?" Duncan asked. He shook his body so that his hard cock waved at me.

My tongue was sandpaper-dry.

Duncan slammed his hands on the wall behind me. His body was pointedly firm against mine. His face an inch from mine. "Tell me how much you like my cock." Duncan's voice was hard and rough. My spine rattled in fear.

"He he," I nervously laughed. "It's the most glorious thing I've ever seen."

_Where did that come from?_ And I meant it.

Duncan snatched a handful of the back of my hair. He tugged on it to tilt my head just right, locking our attention on one another. "Good. You'll be worshiping it later." His body started to move up against mine.

I was trapped between a stone wall and Duncan's hard body. Our cocks were grinding together. Duncan slid his middle finger over my eyebrow, down my face, then forced it into my mouth. I took the bait and sucked it. He grinded into me harder. When his finger left my mouth, his hand quickly traveled down to my balls. It was the first time anyone had ever touched them besides me, so my cock naturally stiffened worse than before. His hand didn't stay there long, though. A sudden pressure was at my back door. If Duncan didn't have me pressed so tightly up against the wall, I would have sprung up and not have allowed the tip of his finger inside my bung hole. I tried to squirm and get away from him, but he was inserting his finger into me and making me his little puppet boy.

What was wrong with me? The thing that turned me on the most about Duncan's finger being inside of me was that he forced me to use my saliva as lube. Okay, so the Cod-mister is a bit hott for himself. But that finger digging around for a pot of gold up in there was making me about to jizz out a waterfall.

Of course, Duncan sensed it because he pulled his hand back. He brushed the finger across my nose. Like an idiot, I sniffed in. It was a somewhat pleasant smell though. Something covered up the stench.

I was still in a strange euphoria when my ears were snagged, and I was being guided by them. Duncan had twisted and was sitting down on the bed. I was being forced onto my knees and my face was steadily moving toward his crotch. It stood straight up, like one of my G.I. Joe dolls, waiting for me. Calling to me. My mouth opened as my face moved toward it. I stuck my tongue out to test the waters. The metal of the ring was surprisingly cold against my tongue. When I reached the very tip, it felt like heat was coming off of it. The taste was a bit salty. My lips curled around it. My tongue swivelled all around it. Duncan began moaning and snorting like a wild pig. God, it was hott.

A large hand was on the back of my head, forcing me to take more cock in my mouth. When it hit the back of my throat, I started to panic because I didn't know where any more of that cock was going to go.

"Come on you little cock-sucker, open that throat and let me in," Duncan hissed.

Okay, say what you want about me, but when I was younger and heard about blow jobs for the first time, a friend of mine told me about deep-throating. Curious, I tried it out on a banana. So, in this situation, I knew what to do.

Duncan pulled out of me, spun me around, and had my wrists in his hands behind my back so fast I didn't know what had just happened. He adjusted his grip, so that one of his hands was holding both of my puny wrists. I heard the drawer next to the beds open and shut quickly. My face was being buried into the mess of blankets from DJ's bed. Next, there was a sickening liquid squishing sound. It just grossed me out to hear it, not knowing what it was. The next thing I knew, there was a pressure building at my hole. With an inaudible pop, Duncan's cock tip was inside of me. I pulled against Duncan's one-hand restraint. I wasn't budging from his strength. It felt like my heart was going to jump out of my throat and pump on the bed. His cock kept sinking deeper into me. My lungs filled with air and I prepared to scream from the pain, but he pulled back a bit and it didn't hurt so much. Now, my lungs burned instead.

With his other hand, Duncan pulled my head back by my hair. He whispered in my eye, but I couldn't tell you what he said. His tongue probed the inside of my ear. I was disgusted by the sloshing sound it was making. That distracted me from him pushing deeper inside of me, until I was again ready to cry out. Again, he pulled back to about the last point I was about to cry out. He rocked himself back and forth between those two spots, pulling all the way back to the opening, just leaving his tip in every so often. My muffled cries started to become moans. I was wanting more of this. The metal on his ring was burning my insides.

Duncan pushed my head back down into the blankets because I was getting too loud. He pushed the rest of himself in. I only knew because I felt his wild pube bush hit my butt. There I was with my hands behind my back, locked because a guy with a big hand was holding my wrists together, my body bent over, and a cock in my ass. And it was the hottest thing I had ever been a part of. My cock leaked pre cum.

A pert little moan of satisfaction escaped me with that little drop of pre cum. The behemoth guy behind me (hyperbolic, I know) scooped the white drop up with his finger and shoved it into my mouth. Yes, I'm still disgusted with myself for licking it off, savoring it, and swallowing it down.

Duncan let go of my arms. My hands were tingling as the blood began to flow in them again. The beast of a snorting guy was now holding my hips and taming my ass with his cock. I pushed myself up with my hands on the bed and arched my back, pushing myself deeper into Duncan's hips to get more cock. I had a craving and needed more.

"Fuck me harder, Duncan!" I pleaded.

He grabbed the back of my hair and yanked me back so fast I think I lost some hairs. "You do not get to make the orders." With that said, he wrapped his arm around my neck (I could still breath) and fucked me harder. I cried out from a crazy mixture of pleasure and pain.

My ass was loose and liquidy, even if it was extremely full of Duncan cock. I felt like I was going to be ripped right in half by this powerful guy. I was staring to hear the slaps of his hips against my butt cheeks as be moaned loudly.

He pushed into me three times real hard. I knew he was cumming then. Shit, in my ass.

"Told ya, Noah!" Duncan yelled out.

"Yeah yeah." A voice came from the corner.

Noah's!

What the eff!

After some scattered footsteps and being flipped over, a mouth was taking my cock this time. It felt so nice, warm and moist. I wanted to open my eyes, but the pleasure was so great. I humped a bit into the mouth as it sucked me. It didn't take long for me to get off. I opened my eyes then, to see some cum dribbling from Noah's chin.

Crap. I was a bet. A freaking St. Patrick's Day bet.

* * *

><p>.nets/7556186/1/Holiday_Fun_bApril_b_bFools_b_with_bZack_b_and_bCody_b


End file.
